fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers: Goodbye, Trini
Narrator: Vile Glomp blasted at Trini instead of Billy........and electrical sparks flew around all over the place..........and Trini collapsed to the ground........and the other 8 Power Rangers were all shocked over this. All 8 Power Rangers: Unison "TRINI!" Billy: "NO.........IT CAN'T BE!" Rita: "Well........looks like your close friend is finally finshed." Laughs Evilly Narrator: Rita, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Finster, Mordant, Squatt and Baboo began laughing evilly........and Silver was now fed up as usual. Silver: "You attacked the universe.......you tortured my close friends........and right now you're gonna pay for what you did!" Narrator: Then........a mysterious glow spun around him a spirit of the falcon appeared.........and the monster army was surprised over it. Lord Zedd: "Attack them, Vile Glomp........" Vile Glomp: "Super slime blast..........." Narrator: Vile Glomp blasted at Silver.........but the attack wasn't very strong enough to fight Silver's super powers. Rita: "What?!?" Lord Zedd: "That's impossible!" Goldar: "This is not good........" Silver: "You're finished...........chaos attack!" Narrator: The Falcon spirit began charging at Rita, Lord Zedd and their army..........then......>KABOOM!< sparks and explosions flew around all over the place..........and Rita, Lord Zedd and their army were gone to oblivion.............and the 8 Power Rangers and their team mates ran around over to help Trini........but she was in terrible condition..........and Billy held Trini up......and tear drops were welling up in his eyes. Billy: "Trini........Trini..........speak to me!" Narrator: Trini opened her eyes and saw her close friends right around her side............ Trini: "Guys........thank goodness you guys are alright." Jason: "Trini.........everything's gonna be alright." Tommy: "Yeah, Trini........were gonna help you out here." Trini: "I'm afraid that's impossible, Tommy.......I'm done for." Kimberly: Breaking "What? don't say that, Trini........." Zack: "Yeah right........." Trini: "I didn't want you guys to get injured...........I wanted you guys to stay alive." Narrator: Trini was about to fade away............. Billy: Tearfully "No, Trini........we can't lose you.........not at this time!" Trini: "You guys have been wonderful close friends and I appreciate it........no matter what happens to me......I'll always be with you guys." Albert: "No, Trini............please don't pass away on us!" Trini: "I'm terribly sorry, Albert.........but it's just my time." Narrator: Then........Trini gave Billy her golden locket necklace." Trini: "Billy.........take my golden locket necklace to remember me." Billy: "No, Trini........I can't." Trini: "You need to, Billy.......or you'll forget all about me." Narrator: Billy took Trini's golden necklace........and Trini looked at her close friends........then smiled at them. Trini: Goodbye, you guys.........I'll miss you a lot more than anything else." Narrator: Trini said her final words.......closed her eyes.......then faded away in Billy's arms.........the others watched Trini fade away into the stars of heaven and fly right into the heaven skies. Billy: Silently "No, Trini........don't leave us!" Narrator: Billy began weeping silently and the other 7 Power Rangers did too." Kimberly: Tearfully "No, Trini!" Zack: Tearfully "She's gone forever........" Tommy: Tearfully "Trini..........." Becky: Tearfully "We'll never forget you, Trini........" Penny: Tearfully "We're terribly sorry, Trini........" Narrator: The 8 Power Rangers and the others now knew that Billy was in love with Trini........then the 8 Power Rangers made a memorial ceremony for Trini who passed way in battle saving their entire lives. Kimberly: "We're gonna miss you, Trini........" Jason: Breaking "Yeah right.......you were a good close friend." Albert: "We like you, Trini........with all of our hearts and minds." Zack: Tearfully "Goodbye, our close friend............" Becky: "Close friends 'til the end.........." Weeping Silently Narrator: The 8 Power Rangers walked away feeling very depressed........and they were gonna miss their true close friend. Category:Fan Fiction